


Ради вас

by Shadow_mrr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_mrr/pseuds/Shadow_mrr
Summary: - Вы должны выжить, Ланселот. Черт возьми, вы обязаны мне!





	Ради вас

Последние инструкции Рокси дослушивает на бегу, в попытках оказаться вне зоны поражения ракеты. Мерлин, чертов волшебник, в последние минуты перехватывает управление вражеского оружия и пытается увести траекторию полета дальше от поместья. Дальше от Рокси?..  
  
\- Ланселот, двадцать секунд до удара. Вы должны выжить.  
  
Она сегодня здесь одна из агентов, остальные – обслуживающий персонал. Шансов спастись нет, не было изначально.   
  
\- Мерлин…   
  
Коридор затапливает едким дымом и летящей каменной крошкой: сила взрывной волны как будто захлестывает Рокси. Подламывает колени и сбивает с ног. Она еще чувствует нестерпимую боль, чувствует осколки, пропоровшие бедро с правой – ближней к стене – стороны. В ушах отзвук удара, до глухоты заполняющий голову.  
В глазах пустота.  
  
*  
  
\- Вы должны выжить, Ланселот. Черт возьми, вы обязаны мне!  
  
*  
  
Рокси слышит едкий шум приборов, знакомый по периодическим походам в медчасть. Пульс частит, высокий писк ввинчивается в уши. Она пытается отвернуться, закрыть руками голову, что угодно. Позже доходит – ее не слушается ни одна часть тела. Попытки открыть глаза ни к чему не приводят: чернота абсолютна и непроницаема.  
  
\- Ланселот, - тихий голос, почти ласковый. Очень знакомый. – Рокси.  
  
На лице чувствуется прохладная тяжесть ладони. Сухие пальцы как будто исцеляющим прикосновением ложатся на веки.  
  
\- Рокси, попробуйте открыть глаза.   
  
Мерлин.   
Конечно, кто же еще. Рокси пытается, сквозь боль во всем теле, повернуться к голосу, к теплу. К Мерлину.  
  
\- Вы… - выталкивает Рокси, вкладывая все отболевшее, выстраданное. Как будто он сможет понять, услышать невысказанное в нескольких хриплых звуках.   
\- Откройте глаза, Рокси, – странно слышать голос без привычной уверенности и жесткости.   
  
Черная пелена подергивается красным – свет в палате (в палате ли?) слишком яркий, высвечивающий кровь под веками. Правый глаз тянет сильнее, ощущение, что на нем корка из спекшихся тканей. Боль возвращается, остро колет в висках, насильно возвращает в облако беспамятства.  
  
\- Ланселот, - чуть громче, в тоне Мерлина слышится волнение. – Вы сможете. Пожалуйста, откройте глаза. Ради меня.  
  
Это запрещенный прием.   
  
Красноватая пленка возвращается, стоит напрячься. Писк учащается, вместе с пульсацией в висках. Открыть глаза – почти невозможно, но она постарается. Из-за него. Ради него.  
  
*  
  
Когда ей говорят, что в ближайшие месяцы весь внешний мир недоступен, Рокси злится. Когда Мерлин с отеческой заботой просит не переживать, она приходит в бешенство. Давно бы уже что-нибудь разбила, только руки плохо слушаются. И ноги. И все тело.  
  
\- У вас нарушена иннервация позвоночника, в данный момент это существенно ограничивает передвижение. Понадобится несколько месяцев…  
\- К черту, Мерлин. Просто признайтесь, что вы хотите сами спасти мир, – у Рокси едва хватает сил язвить, проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме страха. Страха за себя, за Эггзи.   
За Мерлина.  
\- Вы должны выжить, - Рокси дублирует его слова. Осознанно или?.. – Обязаны.  
  
*  
  
Мерлин оставляет ей очки для экстренной связи и настоятельно рекомендует не пользоваться ими без крайней нужды. Разумеется, Рокси плюет на опасность перенапрячь организм и часами сидит, вглядываясь в изображения с очков Эггзи или Гарри. Она боится подключаться к каналу Мерлина, чувствует себя как нашкодившая девчонка.   
  
Щелчок противопехотной мины слышится слишком громко, куда громче положенного. Рокси замирает, как если бы от ее неподвижности зависела жизнь агента.   
  
\- Эггзи, не двигайся.  
  
Черт. Рокси раздирает желанием выключить трансляцию и забиться в угол кровати. Слишком явно она – да и все агенты – знакомы с разрушительными масштабами от таких устройств.   
  
Слышно, как щелкают замки на кейсе – Рокси переключается между очками Гарри и Эггзи, чтобы не упустить ни движения. Ей до одури страшно, а еще стыдно, что она так далеко и совершенно не в состоянии помочь.  
  
\- К счастью, есть такая вещь… - голос Мерлина любой из Кингсмен узнает на раз.   
Уже можно выдохнуть, волшебник-чертов-Мерлин спасет всех с помощью технологий, о которых никто никогда не слышал.   
\- У нас будет четверть секунды.  
  
\- Мерлин! – Рокси слышит панику в голосе Эггзи, неподдельную, заразительную. В чуть рябящей картинке с очков Гарри, девушка видит согнувшегося Мерлина, видит как под ногой отсвечивает краешек мины.  
  
\- Мерлин, - шепчет Рокси, подключаясь к его очкам после ухода двух Галахадов. – Мерлин, за что.   
  
Ее голос почти не дрожит, но только потому что она шепчет.  
  
\- Потому что есть те, кому нужно идти вперед. И те, кто может отступить, прикрыть спину, если хотите, - он отвечает неожиданно. Его голос, такой знакомый и твердый, сейчас подрагивает, едва уловимо. Но Рокси слышит. Потому что слишком долго училась разбираться в интонациях координатора, слишком часто ловила отзвуки действительно человеческих чувств, спрятанных под маской. Она научилась видеть то, что скрыто.   
  
\- Потому что операция первостепенна, агент Ланселот.  
  
Рокси закрывает глаза, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Эмоции в сторону, вспомни, чему учили.  
  
\- К черту, Мерлин, - почти про себя, на пределе слышимости отзывается Рокси.  
Сквозь шелест зелени, она слышит спокойное дыхание Мерлина. А затем…  
  
_Country roads, take me home_  
 _To the place I belong._  
 _West Virginia, mountain mamma_  
 _Take me home, country roads._  
  
Она не может видеть, как приближаются боевики. Рокси отключает видео-сигнал, оставляя только звук. Уверенный, четкий голос человека, который всегда спасал агентов, что спасали мир.  
  
Рокси слышит сквозь пелену сознания последние ноты последней песни.  
  
И грохот взрыва, сменяющийся помехами.   
  
Теперь нет смысла сдерживать слезы, потому что некому отчитывать агента Ланселота за несвоевременное проявление чувств.   
  
\- Мерлин, как вы посмели, - спрашивает Рокси у абсолютной тишины. – Я ведь выжила из-за вас. Ради вас.


End file.
